


request

by Grassy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Tuesday when they met.  That said it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	request

**Author's Note:**

> Hee~♥
> 
> Prompt: Dawn and Spencer, the price you pay for miracles

One late Tuesday evening Dawn had asked - in her head, where her very human captors could not hear - for a miracle. Asked, not wished, because no matter how many years passed or distances she traveled Dawn was a Sunnydale girl at heart. Nowhere was safe, even your own mind, and there were certain beings one did not tempt with opportunity. (And Dawn's mind? When she could not see her way out of a situation? _Babbled_ , like Willow on three too many coffees in search of something, _anything_.)

When the limp and battered - but not beaten, the fire in those eyes was _blinding_ \- form collapsed next to her in the cell, Dawn worried that even asking had been a mistake. D’Hoffryn and his ilk had gotten rather tricky over the years since the First had been beaten back and something about the whole situation stank of a set-up.

Because, this - _him_ \- was a chance. The type that might end up with everyone dead or wishing they were, but still a chance. And Dawn wasn't sure she could trust it.

Still, she was a Summers through and through. Set-ups were a staple in their lives, as were odds not so much beaten as thoroughly demolished.

And her rather pretty, if bloody, companion bore an expression of calculation Dawn was certain matched her own. Though his very fine set of hands were bound behind him the same way Dawn’s were.

_Still. This just might work._

  
It was not the first time - nor would it, unfortunately, be the last if his luck continued to run the way it did - that Spencer had woken in pain, blood, and imprisonment next to a frightened hostage.

He wasn’t used to said hostage being so clever and helpful if not also a member of law enforcement or a genius, but Spencer could not deny that the young woman was as useful as she was beautiful. And Spencer _knew_ beautiful.

So when the tables turned and he and his companion - Dawn, last name to be given after they were safe - were in control of the situation, Spencer could admit it was one of the more pleasant abductions he had been a party to. He hurt and needed food and a shower rather desperately, but the only person dead was the man who had guarded the door. And possibly the female UnSub if what he could hear of the voices and gunshots from upstairs were to be believed.

Watching Dawn use only her bare legs and feet to take down a man larger than Morgan while Spencer ran his mouth as a distraction was an image that would be staying with him for quite some time.

It had been a thing of beauty, after all.

That Dawn’s height was mostly leg and her skirt was rather short… Well. Spencer was a man, after all. And clever, beautiful women who knew how to handle themselves in dangerous situations were a rarity in his life. (Outside of those he knew and worked with, rendering them inappropriate for his attentions even had they not been firmly entrenched as sisterly figures in his mind.)

“So, um. Does this count as ‘safe’ to you? Or do we actually need to be out of the building before you tell me your full name?”

Dawn smiled, not even wincing at the bruises that had to be aggravating.

“Summers. Dawn Summers. It’s been nice working with you, Dr. Reid.”


End file.
